the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Result (2010 CGI film)/Credits
Full credits for Result (2010 CGI film). Logos Opening HBO FILMS presents a LUKAIN ANIMATION film Result Closing Crawl Art Songs "Let You Love Me" Written by Rita Sahatçiu Ora, Fred Gibson, Finn Keane Linus Wiklund, Noonie Bao and Ilsey Juber Produced by Fred Gibson and Finn Keane Performed by Rita Ora Courtesy of Atlantic Records UK By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Margaritaville" Written and Performed by Jimmy Buffett Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license of Universal Music Enterprises "Red Balloon" Written by Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel Eriksen, Charlotte Aitchison and Magnus Høiberg Performed by Charli XCX Produced by Stargate Charli XCX appears courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. "Electricity" Written by Mandy Sekiguchi, Shûhei Nogae, Kan Takagi, Verbal, Lil Uzi Vert, Pharrell Williams and Zero Performed by HONEST BOYZ feat. Lil Uzi Vert Produced by Pharrell Williams HONEST BOYZ appears courtesy of LDH MUSIC Lil Uzi Vert appears courtesy of Generation Now/Atlantic Records "Kiss From A Rose" Written by Seal Produced by Trevor Horn Performed by Seal Courtesy of ZTT Record Limited/Warner Music UK Limited/ Warner Bros. Records Inc. By Arrangement with Warner Special Products "Turn Down for What" Written by William Grigahcine, Steve Guess and Jonathan Smith Performed by DJ Snake & Lil Jon Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Boca Dulce Boca" Written by F. Estefano Salgado and Flavio Enrique Santander Performed by Jose Luis Rodriguez Courtesy of Sony Music (US) Latin, LLC By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "I Don't Want to Wait" Written and Performed by Paula Cole Courtesy of 675 Records, LLC Under License from Sony/ATV Music Publishing "Jump Up, Super Star!" Music by Naoto Kubo Lyrics by Nobuyoshi Suzuki Performed by Kate Higgins Courtesy of Nintendo "Eye of the Tiger" Written by James Michael Peterik and Frank Sullivan Performed by Survivor Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Fireball" Written by Eric Frederic, Ilsey Juber, Armando Christian Perez, Tom Peyton, John Ryan, Andreas Schuller and Joe Spargur Performed by Pitbull featuring John Ryan Courtesy of Mr. 305/Polo Grounds Music/RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment John Ryan appears courtesy of Family Affair Productions "Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of...)" Written by Perez Prado, David Lubega, Christian Pletschacher Performed by Lou Bega Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment Germany GmbH By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Just a Cloud Away" Written and Performed by Pharrell Williams "Axel F" Written by Harold Faltermeyer Performed by Elytron Productions Courtesy of Paramount Pictures "Pinkfong Baby Shark" Written by Kim Min Seok Performed by Pinkfong Courtesy of Plane Records / Turbo Music "Sexy And I Know It" Written by George Robertson, Kenny Oliver, Skyler Gordy, Stefan Gordy, Erin Beck and David Listenbee Performed by LMFAO Courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "The Final Countdown" Written by Joey Tempest Performed by Europe Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Spectrum" Written by Matthew Koma and Anton Zaslavski Produced by Zedd Performed by Zedd feat. Matthew Koma Courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Let's Just Be Friends" Written by Luke Combs, Jonathan Singelton and Jessi Alexander Produced by Jonathan Singelton Performed by Luke Combs Luke Combs appears courtesy of River House Artists/Columbia Records Category:Credits